


How It Feels

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks — TLJ Rewrite Edition [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben learns about kissing.





	How It Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the 100 Kinks prompt “kissing”. 100 Kinks list here: http://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw

“You’ve ever done this before?”

  
Poe’s so close that Ben can practically count his eyelashes. He has the most beautiful brown eyes, heartfelt and expressive and kind, and being this close causes Ben’s heart to skip a beat.

  
Ben shakes his head. “I haven’t done any of this before.” He’s fantasized about it, but that’s far from the same thing. He finds himself studying Poe’s lips; they’re very full, soft lips. In his fantasies, in a world he can control, he’s pictured himself being more confident, more assured than he is now.

  
Poe smiles. “Don’t worry. Neither have I.”

  
They’re getting closer. There’s a frustrating gap between the both of them, and Ben’s heart is pounding. Poe doesn’t know that when that heart beats like that, it beats for him and him alone.

  
“Hey.” A hand on Ben’s cheek. “You’re trembling.”

  
“No, I’m not,” Ben says, but he is trembling, he truly is, and his heart is beating so fast.

  
“Don’t worry,” Poe says. “Just…tell me if you want to stop.”

  
“Don’t stop. Please.”

  
Poe leans forward, and his lips capture Ben’s. It’s a soft kiss, gentle, and Poe’s lips are so full, and Ben wants — he just wants —

  
Ben deepens the kiss, and Poe moans into his mouth, and it’s such a gorgeous sound, a gorgeous vibration, and Poe’s fingers are tangling in his hair. Slim, agile pilot’s fingers…that’s one of Ben’s tangled thoughts before Poe kisses him again. Eventually, Poe draws away, and Ben moans in frustration because those beautiful lips are gone.

  
He feels a certain satisfaction in seeing those pale pink lips now reddened and swollen from their kisses, Poe gasping for breath. They’re holding one another close, and Ben says, “So…that’s what it feels like.”

  
“Yeah.” Poe’s eyes are wide, and his breathing’s shallow.

  
“Poe…” Ben’s own lips feel swollen and well-kissed, and he probably looks to be a mess from their kisses.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Can we do that again?”

  
“Sure.”

  
They lean in again, capture the other’s lips, in a gentler, sweeter kiss this time. When they withdraw, Ben’s lips feel less swollen, but no less well-kissed.

  
The forest around them hums with life, and Ben draws away. “I should go,” he says.

“They’re probably looking for me.”

  
“Same here. I love you, Ben.”

  
Ben smiles. It’s a testament to how powerful these words are that they make his heart feel like it’s burst into bloom. “I love you too.”


End file.
